Tomorrow
is a character song of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was written for the character Amashiro Kiyomi, and was performed by Murakawa Rie. appears in the second Vocal Album of the first season of the series Guardian Angels Of The Sky. It is also included in the Music ALL STARS, which was released in the later seasons. Lyrics Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Ashita, ashita wa rakkī dei ni naru Ashita. Ashita wa happī dei ni naru Ashita! Ashita wa watashi no kokoro ga saku! Ashita! Kono hi wa eien ni tsudzuku. Kono hi wa uchinaru negai wo mitsukeru hi de Kono hi mitsukeru tame ni tsuyosa wo mitsukeru Kōun'na mirai no michi Kono hi wa ichinichi ga aru! Watashi wa no tame no junbi ichinichi Tsugi no hi. Kagayaku ashita e! Kono hi wa eien ni tsudzuku. Kokoro no mugen no jikan Tsuyoku naru kono hi wa, kyō no tame ni haeru watashi Ashita no yume. Kyō mitsukeru Kagayaku to mankai toki no himitsu! Ashita, ashita wa rakkī dei ni naru Ashita. Ashita wa happī dei ni naru Ashita! Ashita! Ashita wa watashi ga utsukushī hana ni naru! Kyō, chīsana hana ga uerare yo Utsukushī hana no fīrudo. Subete watashi no mawari Bara, chūrippu, deijī. Hanatachi wa saite Hanatachi wa ashita no ai wo mitsuketa! Kono hi, omoware yakusoku saremashita Haeru wo dono yō, dono yō ni min'na no yō ni kagayaku Kono hi wa, watashi ga naritai hana ni kawaru Kono hi wa, akarui hana no yōna kagayaku ashita ga hajimaru Ashita, ashita wa raburī dei ni naru Ashita. Ashita wa wakuwakuna dei ni naru Ashita, ashita! Sō ashita Akarui hoshi yori mo akaruku kagayaite! Ashita Watashi no kokoro no mawari no atatakasa! Ashita! Watashi no kokoro de kimochi! Ashita wa kagayaite! Ashita wa saite! Kagayaku ashita e! Let's go! |-|Japanese= あした、あしたはラッキーデイになる あした。あしたはハッピーデイになる あした！あしたは私の心が咲く！ あした！ この日は永遠に続く。この日は　内なる願いを見つける日で この日　見つけるために強さを見つける 幸運な未来の道 この日は一日がある！私はのための準備一日 次の日。輝くあしたへ！ この日は永遠に続く。心の無限の時間 強くなるこの日は、今日のために生える私 あしたの夢。今日　見つける 輝くと満開時の秘密！ あした、あしたはラッキーデイになる あした。あしたはハッピーデイになる あした！あした！あしたは私が美しい花になる！ 今日、小さな花が植えられよ 美しい花のフィールド。全て私の周り バラ、チューリップ、デイジー。花たちは咲いて 花たちはあしたの愛を見つけた！ この日は、思われ約束されました 生えるをどのよう、どのようにみんなのように輝く この日は、私がなりたい花に変わる この日は、明るい花のような輝くあしたが始まる あした、あしたはラブリーデイになる あした。あしたはワクワクなデイになる あした、あした！そうあした 明るい星よりも明るく輝いて！ あした 私の心の周りの温かさ！ あした！私の心で気持ち！ あしたは輝いて！ あしたは咲いて！ 輝くあしたへ！Let's go！ |-|Translation=Tomorrow, tomorrow will be a lucky day Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a happy day Tomorrow! Tomorrow my heart will bloom! Tomorrow! This day lasts forever. This day is the day I find my inner desire This day I find the strength to find the way in a fortunate future This day is the day! The one day I get ready for the next day. To a shining tomorrow! This day last forever. The endless time of the heart This day I get stronger, today I will grow for my Dream of tomorrow. Today I will find the secret of a shining and blooming time! Tomorrow, tomorrow will be a lucky day Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a happy day Tomorrow! Tomorrow! Tomorrow I will turn into a beautiful Flower! Today, I’m a small blossom planted in the field of beautiful flowers. All around me Roses, Tulips, Daisies. They are blooming They have found their tomorrow love! This day, I was promised to be thought How to grow, how to shine like everyone This day, I will turn into the flower I want to be This day is the day, the day I start shining like the brightest flower on this world! Tomorrow, tomorrow will be a lovely day! Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a exciting day! Tomorrow, tomorrow! Yes tomorrow, I will shine brighter than the brightest star! Tomorrow The warmth around my heart! Tomorrow! The feeling in my heart! Tomorrow I will shine! Tomorrow I will bloom! To a shining tomorrow! Let’s go! References Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Diamond Songs